


Michael in the Bathoom Screenplay

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Other, Song: Michael in the Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Read the title. Just something I decided to do for fun, and one of my friends is going to turn it into an animatic for me, and I will post it once it's done!





	Michael in the Bathoom Screenplay

Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-54ZQvDTks

 

INT. BATHROOM EVENING

MUSIC CUE: "Michael In The Bathroom"

MICHAEL leans against the closed bathroom door. He’s wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt with green lettering blaring CREEPS on the front, with the letters C and S on each of the sleeves. His arms are crossed and he’s glaring at the floor through his glasses. The CAMERA is in focus on his face as he begins to sing.

MICHAEL (SINGING)  
I AM HANGING IN A BATHROOM  
AT THE BIGGEST PARTY OF THE FALL

CAMERA begins to zoom out slowly as he continues singing.

I COULD STAY RIGHT HERE  
OR DISAPPEAR, AND NOBODY’D EVEN NOTICE AT ALL.

He gulps, trembling, and swallows back tears right after the words “at all”. During the musical interlude, his eyes close as his crossed arms drop to his sides. His shoulders slump, defeated. He sighs.

I’M A CREEPER IN A BATHROOM

His right hand wraps around his left arm in an awkward, sheepish pose. The hand on his left arm is clenched in a fist. He’s still gazing intently at the floor.

‘CAUSE MY BUDDY KINDA LEFT ME ALONE BUT I’D RATHER FAKE PEE THAN STAND AWKWARDLY

His eyes dart up and to the right

OR PRETEND TO CHECK A TEXT ON MY PHONE

His eyes dart down and to the left.  
The figure of JEREMY, MICHAEL’S friend appears in white as the scene around MICHAEL and the imagined image fade to a deep grey while he sings

EVERYTHING FELT FINE  
WHEN I WAS HALF OF A PAIR

MICHAEL reaches out to touch Jeremy’s shoulder, and takes a step forward towards the apparition

NOW THROUGH NO FAULT OF MINE  
THERE’S NO OTHER HALF THERE!

As he sings “there’s no other half there!”, MICHAEL’S hand swipes through thin air and closes into a fist as he “touches” JEREMY. JEREMY’S figure wavers before vanishing; the dark grey also fades.

NOW I’M JUST

MICHAEL’S arm falls to his side. He stares blankly at the door where Jeremy’s figure was.

MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM  
MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM AT A PARTY

He scrunches up the wrist of his shirt and checks his watch as he sings

FORGET HOW LONG IT’S BEEN

He turns from standing to the side facing the door to the mirror, where he places his hands on the sides of the sink and stares into it. We get a shot of Michael standing with his back to the CAMERA while he continues singing.

I’M JUST MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM, MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM AT A PARTY

There’s a knock at the door. MICHAEL’S head whips to the right and he shouts. We tears running down his cheek.

NO YOU CAN’T COME IN!

His head turns back to facing the mirror. CAMERA focuses on his hands which are lying next to the sink. His hands move into claws as he begins to pick at the crack in the tiled counter absentmindedly. He picks in time with the music.

I’M WAITING IT OUT ‘TIL IT’S TIME TO LEAVE  
AND PICKING AT GROUT

His hand curls into a fist. A tears falls in the background.

AS I SOFTLY GREIVE!

CAMERA is back on focus on the right side of MICHAEL’S face. His eyes are squinched with tears in their corners as he sings.

OH I’M JUST MICHAEL WHO YOU DON’T KNOW  
MICHAEL FLYING SOLO  
MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM

MICHAEL’S eyes snap open on the word “bathroom”. The CAMERA zooms back dramatically.

BY HIMSELF!

CAMERA continues to zoom out while a tear streaks down his cheek as he sings

ALL BY HIMSELF!

MICHAEL begins to walk to the door whilst wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt

I AM HIDING BUT HE’S OUT THERE  
JUST IGNORING ALL OUR HISTORY

He turns around and begins to walk to the left side of the room (towards the bathtub). He grips his shirt in his fist while singing “I’ll get replaced”. MICHAEL also puts air quotes around newer and cooler, sneering as he sings

MEMORIES GET ERASED AND I’LL GET REPLACED WITH A “NEWER” “COOLER” VERSION OF ME

MICHAEL turns again, this time walking back towards the door.

AND I HEAR A DRUNK GIRL  
SING ALONG TO WHITNEY THROUGH THE DOOR

He holds an imagined microphone in a fist while singing and dancing away from the door

I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY!

His shoulders and head drop and his eyebrows sink as he stares again at the floor

AND MY FEELINGS SINK  
‘CUZ IT MAKES ME THINK “NOW THERE’S NO ONE TO MAKE FUN OF DRUNK GIRLS WITH GIRLS ANYMORE!”

During lines “cuz it makes me think” to “no one to make fun of with drunk girls with anymore” (on the word “with”, he sits down, throwing his hands up in exasperation) MICHAEL goes and has a seat on the closed toilet, his leg bobbing up and down with anxiety. His hands are clasped on his thighs. His eyes are cast down again, and tears are welling up in his eyes. He glares up at the ceiling during the line “I half regret the beers”.

NOW IT’S JUST MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM  
MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM AT A PARTY  
I HALF REGRET THE BEERS

MICHAEL’S clasped hands form shaking fists which he uses to yank off his glasses and scrub his eyes furiously while continuing

MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM  
MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM AT A PARTY, AS I CHOKE BACK THE TEARS

He sniffles as tears begin to fall down his face. He wraps his arms around himself and begins rocking back and forth gently.

I’LL WAIT AS LONG AS I NEED ‘TIL MY FACE IS DRY  
OR I’LL JUST BLAME IT ON WEED OR SOMETHING IN MY EYE

While singing “or something in my eye” he twirls his right hand in the air. We see tears running and dripping off his chin as he continues. He shakes his head while singing “don’t know”.

OH I’M JUST MICHAEL WHO YOU DON’T KNOW  
MICHAEL FLYIN’ SOLO  
MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM BY HIMSELF!

MICHAEL looks towards the door when the knocking begins. We follow his gaze and beginning zooming in on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
We switch back to MICHAEL’S face as he sings “they’re gonna start to shout soon”

THEY’RE GONNA START TO SHOUT SOON  
Zoom in on the bathroom door with each knock

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
He runs his hand through his hair anxiously while getting up and starting to walk towards the door all while singing

OH HELL YEAH I’LL BE OUT SOON  
MICHAEL AND ENSEMBLE  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
Close-up on MICHAEL’S face as he continues walking towards the door. We winces with each knock.

MICHAEL  
IT SUCKS HE LEFT ME HERE ALONE  
MICHAEL AND ENSEMBLE  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
CAMERA focuses on MICHAEL’S shoes as he walks  
MICHAEL  
HERE IN THIS TEENAGE BATTLEZONE

With each upcoming “clang”, MICHAEL’S face has an almost 3D effect (where he has two faces drawn layered atop one another instead of one). He also brings his hands to his ears with each successive clang or bang. The scene also gets progressively darker with each clang or bang.

MICHAEL AND ENSEMBLE  
CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG  
MICHAEL  
I FEEL THE PRESSURE BLOWING UP  
MICHAEL AND ENSEMBLE  
BANG BANG BANG BANG

MICHAEL begins to rush towards the sink. He turns on the tap and water begins gushing out. He puts his hands under the faucet and splashes his face during “splash splash splash splash!”

MICHAEL  
MY BIG MISTAKE WAS SHOWING UP  
MICHAEL AND ENSEMBLE  
SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

During the “and I am in a better place” line, the scene becomes clearer and brighter as MICHAEL visibly relaxes and lets out a shaky sigh to calm himself.

MICHAEL  
I THROW SOME WATER IN MY FACE  
AND I AM IN A BETTER PLACE

MICHAEL begins walking towards the door, and is about to turn the knob when he pauses and presses his ear up against the door gingerly. There is no more knocking.

I GO TO OPEN UP THE DOOR, BUT I CAN’T HEAR KNOCKING ANYMORE.

He makes his way back to the sink, pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning it on. He opens the pictures app and begins to scroll through photos of him and JEREMY during the musical interlude.

AND I CAN’T HELP BUT YEARN FOR A DIFFERENT TIME

He places the phone face-down next to the sink and stares at himself in the mirror when he sings

AND THEN I LOOK IN THE MIRROR, AND THE PRESENT IS CLEARER, AND THERE’S NO DENYING I’M JUST—

MICHAEL breaks off into muffled sobs. We see his shoulders shaking as he silently cries.

...AT A PARTY. IS THERE A SADDER SIGHT THAN?

He stares at himself in the mirror, eyes puffed and red and still overflowing with glassy tears as he hums. While he hums he begins to mop up the tears.

(HUMMING)  
MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM AT A PARTY, THIS IS A HEINOUS NIGHT.  
I WISH I STAYED AT HOME IN BED WATCHING CABLE PORN

He makes a gun with his hand a brings it to his temple as he sings. During the word “offed”, he pulls the trigger, launching the fake hand gun away from his temple and cocking his head to the side

OR WISH I OFFED MYSELF INSTEAD  
He wraps around himself before lashing out and punching the mirror (which shatters slightly) in the upcoming lines

WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!  
OH I’M JUST MICHAEL WHO’S A LONER, SO HE MUST BE A STONER

MICHAEL mimics driving his car, then on the word “god”, uses his right fist (which was previously holding the “steering wheel”) to punch himself. He also stamps his foot at the same time.

RIDES A PT CRUISER, GOD HE’S SUCH A LOSER!

MICHAEL begins backing away from the mirror, up against the wall, and wraps his arms around himself again as he leans against the tiles.

MICHAEL FLYING SOLO  
WHO YOU THINK THAT YOU KNOW  
MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM BY HIMSELF!

He begins sinking to the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees, which are pulled up to his chest. The CAMERA pulls back

ALL BY HIMSELF  
ALL BY HIMSELF!

He murmurs this next part, his mouth below his knees and only his eyes visible to the CAMERA. He rolls his eyes while singing the last line.

WELL ALL YOU KNOW ABOUT ME IS MY NAME, AWESOME PARTY I’M SO GLAD I CAME.

He then buries his head into his knees.  
< Screen fades to black.


End file.
